fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
413 Days
413 Days is an omake of Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima. Celebrating the anniversary of the 413th day of meeting Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser spreads her joy until Erza Scarlet suggests that she should give Gray a present to commemorate the day. Summary In a cheerful mood, Juvia wakes up and prepares for her day within her Gray-adorned room. Departing her place of residence with a parting kiss to her Gray plushie, she encounters Erza, Wendy and Carla, seeing her in a splendid mood. After Juvia reveals that today is the anniversary of the 413th day since meeting Gray, Carla mentions that it is an odd day to have an anniversary. When Erza inquires Juvia about how she means to celebrate the occasion, the Water Mage states that simply having a splendid day will suffice. However, Erza insists that giving Gray a present would truly commemorate the occasion, a statement that spontaneously flares Juvia's imagination. Heading for the Fairy Tail Guild with Gray's gift in tow, Juvia spots Natsu and Lucy sitting next to each other intimately. Astonished, Juvia rubs her eyes only to see Lucy berating Natsu and Happy. Realizing that it was a hallucination, Juvia glances towards Gajeel and Levy, whom are embracing each other while sharing a passionate kiss. Alarming Juvia even further, she realizes that the two are actually sitting on opposite sides of the table, with Juvia concluding that she has too much love in her head, making her delusional. Heading outside, Juvia spots Gray leisurely sitting outside. As she presents the hand-knit scarf she made for him, Gray quickly departs. Despite her insisting that he needs to wear it, Gray mentions that he is an Ice Mage and isn't bothered by the cold, shocking Juvia. Falling to her knees, Juvia mutters that today is their anniversary, and that he doesn't have to necessarily wear the scarf but just to remember their 413th day anniversary. Denying the token, Gray walks away, leaving Juvia behind. Cuddled up by the river, Juvia sheds tears until Erza walks by. After Erza notices that her sadness is out of her character, Juvia gushes out more tears, telling her that she should have known that today was also the anniversary of Ur's passing, a fact she found out through Lyon. When Erza apologizes for pushing Juvia into the situation, the latter insists it is her fault and no one elses. Conversing on, Erza goes on to tell Juvia that a day is nothing more than just a day and that it all depends on how one feels towards it that truly matters. After sharing the statement, Erza cuddles next to Juvia and consoles her while Juvia continues to sob. Walking down the streets of Magnolia, Gray recollects a time when Ur had given him a scarf to help him keep warm. Heading back to where Juvia had encountered him, Gray finds the scarf Juvia had been meaning to give him buried underneath a layer of snow. Putting it on and realizing how it is quite warm, Erza also walks by and notices Gray wearing Juvia's present. The next day, back at the Guild, Juvia apologizes to Gray, only for Gray to also apologize back. Subsequently, Juvia takes out a Juvia Dakimakura and gives it to Gray as an additional present, astonishing Gray. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *None Spells used *None Abilities used *None Navigation